Akashi's Pregnancy
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: Kind of a sequel to 'A Cute Pregnancy' (aokuro fluff mpreg). Can be read separately. This story is a fluff muraka mpreg and it's pure fluff, tho it has lemon - tho very light one - in the beginning. Don't own the characters just the plot. Has a lil' lemon


**Updated version! (Mistakes and wording changed only)**

Pairings:

Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya; Akashi Seijuurou x Murasakibara Atsushi; Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari

Akashi and Kuroko looked at Midorima sceptically.

"Shintarou. You say that I can get pregnant? And so can Tetsuya?" The redhead male inquired sceptically.

"Yes - nanodayo," the green haired doctor replied, pushing his glasses up. "We have invented a drug with Takao, that we even tried on him, and this is the result..." Midorima stood up to open the door that led to his office in which Takao, Midorima's assistant was playing with a little green-black haired girl in glasses.

"Is that Midorima-kun's daughter?" asked the pale Kuroko pointing at the little girl.

"Yes - nanodayo," Midorima coughed. "Her name is Aiko - nanodayo."

Takao looked up, and seeing the guests he waved cheerfully and turned back to play with Aiko.

"And the 'mother' is Kazunari," Akashi stated. "And so far no side effects are known."

"Right - nanodayo," Midorima agreed blushing slightly. "As I told you this is a volountary experiment. You don't have to do it if you don't want to - nanodayo."

"Still, Midorima-kun is trying to convince us to do it," Kuroko pointed out with a stoic poker face.

"Is there another way for a male to get pregnant?" Akashi inquired quirking a brow before Midorima could reply to Kuroko's comment.

"Certainly. By inserting female organs through an operation - nanodayo," the stoic doctor stated pushing up his glasses the upteenth time.

"I'll have that," Akashi spoke up immediately, not noticing Midorima's confused and perplexed look.

"I'll have the drug," Kuroko nodded, astonishing the doctor even more.

"Right - nanodayo." The stunned doctor collected his thoughts and asked the two males to exit and wait in the lounge. Akashi and Kuroko obliged, exiting and sitting down next to Aomine and Murasakibara, who accompanied the two. Soon, Midorima came out with two cups of water he handed one to Kuroko and another to Aomine. Both drank it without question, only Kuroko knowing that in his cup lied the dissolved form of the drug. He was also handed a leaflet with all the intructions of the drug, and finally Aomine and Kuroko left, leaving Akashi and Murasakibara alone, the former one ready for an operation which would change their lives.

The operation went smoothly, and soon Akashi was leaving with Murasakibara.

"Aka-chin, does your stomach hurt?" Asked the tall purple-haired male mildly concerned, after they arrived at the redhead's house.

"A little bit, Atsushi" the readhead answered, barely paying attention. He was thinking of the consequences of being pregnant. "Atsushi, do you want to have a baby?"

"Eh?" The purple haired boy blinked. "So sudden. But yes."

Akashi smiled at the reply, stood up and waved for the tall boy to follow him into his bedroom. Murasakibara complied, entering the luxurious room, and sitting down on the king sized bed. Akashi locked the door of his bedroom, then sat on Murasakibara, stradling his lap, and gently circling his arms around the tall boy's neck. Murasakibara blinked at the action, but nonetheless hugged Akashi's considerably smaller frame.

"Aka-chin wants to have sex?" He bluntly asked ruffling Akashi's red hair, who merely replied with a nod. "But I'm a beast in bed. Still want to do it?" The purplehead continued in a huskier quieter voice, his face moving closer to Akashi's.

"Yes. Shintarou made me able to have babies, so I want the father to be you," Akashi answered, his voice barely a whisper. "Haven't we been unofficially dating, Atsushi?" He asked in a seducing voice, tracing small patterns on Murasakibara's neck with his lips. Said purple head nodded, his eyes hooded with lust. He leaned in to close the distance between them, and locked lips with the redhead boy. Needless to say, soon all clothes were scattered in the room, leaving the two naked, free to pamper the other's body. Lips continued to kiss, then bruise and leave hickeys, then kiss again, the passion never subsidizing. In no time, the two males had their erections dripping with pre-cum, which was used to stretch Akashi's hole. Murasadibara's long, nimble fingers were proven to be the perfect instrument for that. The squirming redhead's pants soon became moans, as Murasakibara found the smaller male's prostate, pressing it firmly so as to elicit ecstasy in Akashi. When the giant couldn't ingore his own needs anymore, he leaned down, and whisperd huskily in Akashi's ear.

"Aka-chin, I'm entering." Akashi nodded and sighed in anticipation. Murasakibara aligned his length, and slowly entered the puckered hole, making Akashi's back arch up. After he was fully in, Murasakibara gave some tine to the smaller male to adjust to his pretty huge length. After a bit, Akashi nodded, and the tall purplehead slowly pulled out till the head, then rammed back, fully, making Akashi arch his back and yell out in pleasure. After a little searching, Murasakibara found Akashi's protate, so he starte thrusting into it, hitting it squarely each time, making Akashi scream out his name. Murasakibara bent down, hugging the small body to him and with one hand stroking his length, while hitting his prostate from behind. Soon, tension built up, and the two males were on the peek of their orgasms, and came. Akashi in Murasakibaras hand, while Murasakibara in Akashi. Neither of them spoke, as they bathed in the after-glow of their extasy. They had a few more other rounds, after which, they just layed down in the bed, soon falling asleep, with Murasakibara still inside Akashi.

The next morning, Akashi woke up, to an immense pain in his ass, and to the feeling of something still inside him. He soon remembered what happened the previous day, and slowly sat up, sliding off Murasakibara, carefully not to wake him up. Then,he remembered another thing. He looked at the clock and facepalmed in utter horror. In half an hour they are supposed to meet Shintarou for the details of male pregnancy.

"Atsushi! Wake up!" He ordered pushing off the giant off the bed.

"Oww~" Murasakibara whined, slowly waking up. "Mean Aka-chin. Gimme Nerunerunerunerune~"

"No we have to hurry to see Shintarou." Akashi explained about the meeting, and swiftly got ready with his giant, leving for the hospital. Soon they entered Midorima's office and sat down, waiting for Aomine and Kuroko, who came late. Then, Midorima explained about male pregnancy handig a book he wrote bout it, with a pregnancy test. Then they were free to go, facing nine torterous months.

"Nerunerunerunerune~" Murasakibara muttered as they stepped out of the hospital.

"Fine," Akashi sighed. "But it's me, who should be having cravings, not you." They stopped near a candy shop, and Akashi bought a generous amount of sweets, half of which was eaten by Murasakibara, and the rest by him.

The first month, went by, with cravings, and slight mood swings. Akashi would get cuddly during the evenings, and would often use him as his personal dokimakura, which annoyed Murasakibara just a tad bit.

In the second month, Akashi started having quite strong morning sicknesses, and wider moodswings. Poor Murasakibara had to run around and buy all sorts of sweets and to make t worse, he couldn't eat any of them.

Towards the third month, Akashi started showing, plus he had already gained a few pounds eventhough he puked his guts out every morning. It didn't help his moodswings at all, it actually worsened it, and injured his self confidence. One morning, he stood in front of the mirror, measuring himself on the balance. As he saw how much he weighed, tears of frustration ran down his cheeks, and he rushed into Murasakibara's lap, sobbing heartbreakingly.

"A-Atsushi," the pregnant man sniffed quietly. "I'm getting fatter and fatter by the day!"

"And?" The giant asked patting Akashi's shoulder.

"What dou you mean by and?!" The small frustrated male yelled. "I'll be FAT!"

"Well," Murasakibara looked confused. "Isn't that normal, Aka-chin? You're pregnant."

"Yes but I'll be ugly fat!" Akashi moaned with tear-swelled eyes.

"But Aka-chin isn't ugly. I love Aka-chin. And Aka-chin is bearing a baby. After birth he will be thin again," Murasakibara explained innocently with a frown.

"You..." Akashi got so sentimental that he started wailing more and hugged the confused Murasakibara, murmuring tearful 'I love you too'-s.

The fourth month had been pretty much the same, and by the fifth month it came out, that Akashi was bearing twins. A boy and a girl. Druing the sixth and seventh month, Akashi had started having cramps, and his morning sicknesses didn't get better. He got moody nearly every day, bossing around, and annoying the hell out of Murasakibara with his over-clingyness. By the eighth and ninth months, the morning sickness had ended, but the cramps had gotten worse, confining Akashi, to his bed, and ordering his servants around. During his last weeks, he called Midorima, who told him, to walk around as much as he could, or else the babies wouldn't come. So Akashi complied, taking walks with Murasakibara in a nearby park, disguised as a girl.

One evening -

"Atsushi, let's eat an ice-cream," Akashi advised as he saw an ice-cream vendor in the park.

"Okay, Aka-chin." They sat down a bemch, and Akashi waited, until Murasakibara came back. The giant soon did, handig the ice-cream to Akashi. Both ate in silence enjoying the cold dessert, when Akashi's face contoured in pain, as a contraction hit him.

"Eh, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara looked at his lover, concerned.

"It's nothing," the redhead replied, reassuring the giant. They resumed eating their ice-creams, but as they stood up to leave, Akashi gasped and fell to his knees, as another contraction hit him.

"Aka-chin!" Murasakibara caught the falling boy, looking slightly scared. "Shall I call Mido-chin?"

"No yo-AH!" Akashi yelped,as another contraction cam, and nodded to his lover. "Yes, do call him please," he grunted through clenched teeth. Murasakibara complied calling Midorima imediately, who came soon, with Takao to help him. They swiftly put Akashi in the ambulance car, letting Murasakibara stay with the pregnant man behind, they drove off to the hospital. The tall purplehead carried Akashi up in the operating room, where Midorima prepared everything necessary.

"Akashi, I cannot operate you till your contractions come at least every five minuits - nanodayo," Midorima explained. "Murasakibara you can stay if you wish - nanodayo." The pair nodded, and soon the contractions came every two minuits, so Midorima sedated Akashi, and operated him. Carefully cutting the skin, he took out the two babies, giving them to Takao, who measured them, and noted everything neccessary. Meanwhile, Midorima carefully sewed Akashi's skin back, wiping the blood and cleaning it carefully. And during the whole process, Murasakibara was gripping the unconcsious Akashi's hand, full with worry and awe, especially when Takao came with the twins.

"Here are the sweethearts," he chirped happily, handing the twins to their father. Murasakibara gingerly took them, and held them close to his chest.

"They are so small," he whispered, a tear of emotion escaping his eyes, andfalling down his cheek. "And so sweet. Like nerunerunerunerune," he croaked, kissing each baby on their head. Takao laughed a bit at the metaphor, but was nonetheless happy. They stood there, waiting till Akashi woke up, and saw his newborn babies.

"Nnh," Akashi moaned quietly, as he started opening his eyes. "Oh, dear," he mused seeing the sniffling giant with their babies.

"Aka-chin, look," Mirasakibara sniffled, handing the babies to their mother.

"Atsushi..." Akashi's eyes widened in joy as the two babies nestled in his arms. "Jesus, they are so sweet."

"I know, like nerunerunerunerune, right?" He childishly grinned. At this everyone laughed, and Akashi had to nod, since the babies really were sweet.

"What should the names be - nanodayo?" Midorima inquired, pushing up his glasses with a slight smile on his face.

"The girl should be Seina?" Murasakibara suggested. Akashi nodded, and smiled.

"The boy should be Atsumori," Akashi said. Midorima and Takao nodded, happily and wrote the names.

"Welcome to the world, Sei-chin, Atsu-chin," Murasakibara whispered, tikling the kids' noses.

"I love them so much," Akashi sighed hugging them closer.

"Me too," his lover replied with a kiss.

The End :)


End file.
